Karkat Vantas x Reader
by wonderlustZombie
Summary: You just couldn't get along with Karkat Vantas, that is until a certain juggalo decided to make you kiss him. Karkat leaving the bathroom door open didn't help out much either. Warning; LEMON


"My fucking god Karkat why do you have to be such a grouchy ass to everyone!?" You screamed in the middle of your argument with Karkat Vantas  
"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE? YOUR JUST A STUPID HUMAN."  
"Just a stupid human! Well your just a stupid troll!"  
"FUCK OFF!"  
"Why don't you!"  
"I SAID IT FIRST YOU NOOK SNIFFER!"  
"Cock Sucker!"  
"LOOK I DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THIS!"  
"Or are you just out of insults?"  
"YOU WISH!"  
"You are, haha Karkat is out of-" your argument is cut short by that fucking juggalo who always seems to be bugging Karkat and pissing him off even more than usual.  
"HeY nOw MoThEr FuCkErS, nO nEeD tO bE aLl LiKe FiGhTiNg AnD sHiT mAn. JuSt ChIlL aNd HaVe SoMe PiE oR mY mOtHeR fUcKiNg MiRaClE eLiXeR. HoNk." the juggalo says.  
"GAMZEE MAKARA I WILL NEVER IN A MILLION SWEEPS EAT YOUR FUCKING PIE OR DRINK THAT DISGUSTING SHIT. OKAY?!"  
"WoAh MaN, yOu NeEd To ChIlL bRo."  
"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CHILL"  
"Wow this is fucking hilarious!"  
"SHUT UP HUMAN!"  
"You shut up!"  
You and Karkat continue to argue while the juggalo stands there, a silly little plot forming in his messed up brain. In the middle of a sentence yours and Karkats heads are forced together, lips smashing together into a sudden and forceful, thanks to Gamzee, kiss. You two both quickly jump back away from each other.  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! YOU CLOWN!" You quickly fled the scene

You didn't know what to do, when your lips met his you felt something, something you never though you would feel for Karkat. You have always hated him since the first time he trolled you and that was sweeps ago. Now something inside you wanted him. Badly.

Later that day your walking down the hall and hear singing coming from the bathroom, you peak inside only to find Karkat naked, singing and with hot steamy water dripping down his body. Your face turned twenty shades of red, your heart pounds and you lose your balance pushing the bathroom door open and falling into the middle of the floor.  
"_! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! GET OUT!"  
"Look I'm sorry Okay I fucking tripped."  
"WELL THEN STOP BEING A CLUMSY FUCK ASS HUMAN!"  
"I can't change my species dip shit."  
"TO BAD."  
"Look what is so wrong with me being human. I don't get it why can't you just get over it and us try to be friends?"  
"BECAUSE."  
"Because why?"  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS."  
"Look it's not like it has to be more, I mean sure Gamzee made us kiss and shit but it's not like you felt anything from it, so does it matter?"  
"WHAT IF I DID."  
"Say what now?"  
"MAYBE I DID FEEL SOMETHING, OKAY? IT WAS FUCKING WEIRD."  
''Humans call it a spark, it means you like someone."  
"I FUCKING KNOW THAT."  
"So you like me."  
"MAYBE. ONLY MAYBE."  
"Well then, let make it more than maybe." You begin to slowly remove your shirt revealing your pale flesh, lacy red bra to him. You saw him begin to blush. You slid your shorts to you ankles stepping out of them and revealing your matching panties.  
"_-_ WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING."  
"Getting your bulge hard apparently." Your mini strip show had aroused the troll. His member was squirming with anticipation. You giggled, and quickly removed your bra and panties. You pushed him up against the wall of the shower smashing your lips into his and pushing the two of you into a fierce make out session, and an intense battle of tongs for dominance. A battle that you won. You could feel his bulge squirming against your leg, it tickled. You gently ran the tips of your fingers along his squirming member making him shiver and grab a hold of your hips his nails digging slightly into your flesh.  
"STOP FUCKING TEASING ME HUMAN."  
"Maybe if you begged for it."  
"AS IF I WOULD BEG TO A PATHETIC HUMAN!."  
"I guess you don't want to get laid then."  
"UGH! FINE. PLEASE STOP TEASING ME AND JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY."  
"That is probably the best I'm gonna get. Fine lie down."  
"WHAT?"  
"Lie down, now." Karkat listened a went down into the floor of the shower, you stood over his body and slowly lowered yourself to straddle him over his bulge, you could feel the bulge prodding at the lips of your entrance nearly begging to be inside of you. You move up so it could not touch you making Karkat growl with anger and suddenly grasp your hips and slam you down his bulge going deer inside your wet walls and making you throw your head back and scream in pleasure. Karkat thrusted up into you taking control and putting you back in the submissive role, and making you scream. He thrust into you faster and deeper pounding your insides.  
"MOVE YOUR HIPS HUMAN." You listened to him and began to rhythmically move your hips along with his thrusts and a steady pace which made the bulge hit each and every one of your sweet spots non stop and leaving you with continuous pleasure. His nails dug back into your flesh and griped tighter as he released his genetic material deep inside of your walls, causing you to reach your climax but a mere moments after. You were panting heavily and collapse against his chest. You felt his arm sling over your back.  
"Karkat?"  
"I GUESS YOUR NOT THAT BAD, FOR A HUMAN."  
"Just admit you like me."  
"OKAY FINE, MAYBE I DO. MAYBE IT WASN'T SO BAD WHEN THAT DAMN CLOWN MADE US KISS, I KINDA, WELL LIKED IT OKAY."  
"I did too, Karkat. That's why i snuck into your shower." You kiss him again, the kiss was returned.  
"YOUR A PERVERT."  
"Yeah yeah whatever."


End file.
